stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort
The Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort is the hotel where the main characters work. Its location is stated to be in British Columbia (BC), Canada, on a fictional island named Sunset Island. The town the hotel is associated with is Sunset Beach. This hotel is owned by Mr. Ridgemount, who is Lo's father, and the founder and president of the Ridgemount Resorts hotel chain. Surfer's Paradise is the flagship property of the chain, which is probably why Mr. Ridgemount and his family live there. According to Johnny, the fall before the groms came to the resort, the hotel was renovated and turned into a theme hotel with Wipeout and your stereotypical ocean stuff like the Pirate Ship restaurant and a lobbyquarium with a shark and other fish, turning Surfer's Paradise into a surfer's nightmare. Even though surfers do still go to the resort, they consider the hotel to be kook central. The hotel also has a purple orca mascot named Wipeout, who is seen in many episodes having difficulty with his large costume and strange duties. The mascot's image is all over the building, pool, as the hotel's logo and as statues. Even the bus that picks up the employees of the hotel (along with others who are associated with it, like the Ridgemount family) is in the shape of an elongated Wipeout that can even spurt water out of the roof where a real blowhole would be, as shown in the first episode. The logo is on the back of some of the uniforms, as well as being on the sides of the shark in the lobbyquarium. Statues include the one on the lobby fountain, a gold colored fountain in front of the hotel and a giant one on top of the hotel's highest point, the roof of the Ridgemount penthouse. Surfer's Paradise has a theatre seen in "Chum Music" and "Surfer's Got Talent". It also has its own gift shop for the resort's souvenirs. The hotel has a spa too. A waterfall at the back the resort going from the bottom of the penthouse to the top of the fourth floor is seen in "Boards of Glory". There is a pool in the back as well. Nearby there is a golf course and the beach for the guests. The staff house is also near the hotel and was the original hotel. Notable Locations *Lobby *Gift Shop *Spa *Staff House (was the original hotel before the current hotel was built) *The Penthouse *The Basement *The Pirate Ship restaurant *The Pool *Snack Shack's store *Room 1313 (honeymoon suite, which was thought to be haunted) *Employee change room *Royal Suite *Theatre *Bummer's Office *Golf Course *Beaver Butt Stand (only open briefly) *Room 808 *Room 441 *Room 502 *Room 202 *Room 203 *Room 303 *Room 308 *The Hotel Beach *The Office Trivia *Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort gets its name from Surfers Paradise Hotel in Surfers Paradise, Queensland, Australia which was opened in 1925 by Jim Cavill. *According to Lo in "A Prank Too Far", if Surfer's Paradise were to ever shut down for whatever reason, she and her family would have to move into a Ridgemount Resorts hotel all the way over in Toronto (more than halfway across the country from where Surfer's Paradise would be). *According to Johnny in "Browatch", the staff house that's provided for the summer staff at Surfer's Paradise was actually the original hotel until the current one was built several years before the start of the series. Controversy The hotel rooms are numbered 400-899 yet there are only four floors. The rooms should start with 100 and end with 499, which has caused confusion for some fans of the show. Category:Places Category:Sunset Beach Category:Article stubs Category:Hotels Category:Businesses Category:Miscellaneous Category:Surfer's Paradise Category:Locations